


进行式

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 非正式会面及一些往事
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	进行式

今天的纽约有些雾蒙蒙的，闪烁的LED和车灯在夜间更把这座城市衬得奇幻非凡，来来往往的行人过客面无表情，林立的高楼将宽敞的街道挤得狭小逼仄。

这里是纽约，在这里，你能感受到那位上帝宠儿跳动活跃的脉搏。

伊万还记得上世纪九十年代，他和上司为了西方的贷款和援助四处奔走，他迷失在时代广场，不知归路在哪时是阿尔弗雷德找到了他。那是美国小伙最意气风发的一个时代，阿尔弗雷德穿着最前卫的衣服，毫不避讳地嘲笑着他，又牵起他冰凉的手，两人在人海中缓慢前行。伊万着迷地看着那双海蓝的眼睛，暗暗发誓要和他站在同一个高度，看看这双眼睛看过的美景。

伊万漫无目的地游荡在这里，像是一个格格不入的幽灵，迷茫地向前移动着。他现在本应作为官方代表和外交官们待在华盛顿，与美方就最近的不愉快进行磋商，然而此刻他却像个被抛弃的孤儿，站在繁华的都市里不知所措。

哦，孤儿。伊万厌恶地想。没有人胆敢，并且能够说他是孤儿。

是啊，他们只能在洛桑决定他的国民未来四年都无法再参加重要赛事，而这就足够让外人明里暗里地嘲笑他了。

人越来越少，原来是到了贫民窟。伊万不想继续走下去了，他转身，然后和身后的人撞到了一起。

“哦上帝啊，你干嘛突然转身？”熟悉而聒噪的声音。

“美国先生，请问你为何会跟在我后面？现在美国的安保已经糟糕到需要出动他们的祖国了吗？”

“well，华盛顿那边说俄罗斯先生不知为何，缺席，他们发现你来了纽约。为了表示对俄方的尊重，hero决定亲自跟踪你，避免你危害我国安全。”

“危害什么安全？干涉美国大选吗？”伊万眯起眼睛，被理所当然地当作“坏人”让他异常愤怒。

“Haha，那倒不至于，我只是怕你因为经济不景气而滥用兴奋剂消愁罢了。”阿尔弗雷德本能地搜罗了最糟糕的词汇来反击，紧接着，他被按在了小巷子的墙壁上。

他兴奋而又挑衅地注视着伊万高高举起的拳头，他们已经很久没有见面了，这段时间国际社会风云诡谲，他们各自身处漩涡之中，既搅动风浪又被风浪裹挟。受国际形势影响，最近他时常梦他在见上个世纪的苏联的事。

他不记得自己因为什么而惹怒了对方，或者说，在他们两人互相诋毁攻击时对方先动怒了。他们在克里姆林宫里打起来，名贵奢华的摆设都成了这场“战争”的受害者，最后打着打着，两人就都一丝不挂了。

然而令琼斯惊讶的是，那拳头连青筋都爆出来了，却最终垂在了他的主人的身侧。

这会造成外交事故，伊万告诉自己。

阿尔弗雷德不甘气馁，刚想开口火上浇油，却猛地一震——那拳头砸在了墙壁上！

“琼斯先生，我要回去与我的官员们汇合了，很感谢你的招待，期待我们下次再见。”伊万恢复了平时的语气和腔调，头也不回地转身离去。

琼斯愣住了，瞥了眼身后掉灰的墙皮，揉了揉眼睛，自嘲地笑着。

这里是21世纪，既不是美苏针锋相对的冷战时代，也不是他可以一呼百应的90年代。

这里是当下，是现在。他和伊万，既没有机会拳脚相向，也不被允许彼此贴近。

那些本该恣意流淌的感情与色彩分明的爱恨皆消磨在了虚与委蛇的虚情假意中，不得逃离，不得解脱。

因为我们必须，也只能活在当下。


End file.
